


Popularity

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Soren wins, loses and still manages to not care about anything but Ike





	Popularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/gifts).



> This isn't shade at anyone. I've really enjoyed all the reaction fanworks for the Soren gauntlet. But Soren not giving a fuck is the best Soren. 
> 
> This assumes a lot more Tellius characters are in Heroes than actually are in the current canon because they already should be, damn it.
> 
> Happy holidays, Em.

1.

The gauntlet was posted upon the wall. Names and dates. Soren had glanced earlier, to see if it was a bounty worth pursuing. He paid little heed after that. Surrounded by books, he had put the summoner's affairs in more order than ever before. So much so that he now had his own little room.

More often than not, Ike would be there, quietly avoiding attention. Now, he had admirers from other lands to contend with. At least Aimee hadn't appeared yet. His blue tunic had crumbled, and wrinkled somewhat from his time against the wall.

"There's a chair over there if need be. I instructed the summoner to install it just yesterday," Soren said.

"It's comfortable here," Ike said.

The desk, usually neat, was filled with papers to be sorted. With a small sigh, Soren set to filling the staff ledger with facts and figures. He'd have these orb notes balanced before the dawn of the next day.

When the door burst open, he looked up with rising irritation.

Mist smiled bright as she came in. "You're finally on it, Soren!"

"The popularity contest? What a waste of time," Soren said.

Everyone knew Ike would win anyways. Even if he wasn't technically on it. 

Soren returned to his work and put the matter out of his mind.

Mist didn't take his attitude to heart. She never did.

 

2.

Soren had begun to recognize that rapid knocking. Quick and light at the door, before Mist opened with no hesitation.

"You beat the lobster!" Mist lifted her arms up in a cheer. She pointed back towards the rankings. 

Soren looked up with disinterest at the new stats. "Then our team will gain new supplies, at least."

Ike looked up from where he was leaned against the wall. No one else, not even the summoner, dared to interrupt Soren's time uninvited. But Ike was always welcome and his sister was always tolerated.

"They pitted Soren against food? That seems unfair," Ike said.

"It's just a nickname, Ike," Mist said.

"Oh," Ike said with less interest, now that it was no longer Soren in armed combat versus an actual cooked lobster.

3.

When the results came, the victory party erupted in the main room. Food and drink and dance, all were organized by Mist. Even people from other lands had come. Soren assumed they came for the food, as he'd never spoken to many of them outside of battle.

His opponent sent some sort of wine made from rice as a show of good will, despite the defeat. 

Soren didn't come. He never was one for parties, and even less was for alcohol. Having known Shinon and Gatrie all his life, he had more than enough evidence that alcohol turned people to blathering fools.

In his office, he muttered _how noisy_ as he focused upon the paperwork. 

He only looked up when a knock came at the door. Before he could say _come in_ , Ike appeared. In his hands, he held a plate of pastries.

"Mist insisted," Ike said.

Soren pushed the paperwork aside, lest crumbs get all over them. It wouldn't be the first time. In one very unfortunate meeting, Ike had even spilled his sauce from his spicy meat dish all over his important papers. Soren had been forced to redraft that entire page.

Ike and an emergency were the only things Soren let get in the way of his tasks.

 

4.

The cheer rose up so loud, that Soren rose from his desk and investigate the ruccous. Mist cupped her hands, to where three Greil Mercenaries. 

"We can do it! We can beat the pineapple." Mist had a _We Like Ike_ button, and _Soren, more like Soaring Above You_ and _Vote Soren_ buttons.

"Please move this elsewhere. I cannot focus with such noise," Soren said. It took every bit of self control to keep his voice civil. She was, after all, Ike's sister.

"Oh, hello, Soren! I'm just practicing our team cheer."

Ike glanced out the door as well. "Why is Soren the only one who ever fights food?" Ike said.

"Oh, other people fight them. Soren's just the only one who wins," Mist said. "I bet Ike was the one who taught him best."

Ike and Soren exchanged a glance.

"Good luck, Soren," Ike said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. However...I have rarely encountered anything I care about less than this popularity contest," Soren said.

"I wouldn't bother, but I'm glad others are appreciating all you do for us."

"For you," Soren said. 

6.

The next day, Mist looked like a wilted flower.

"I can't believe Soren lost to a pineapple." The _vote for Soren_ drooped on her yellow dress.

Ike and Soren glanced up for a moment. Seconds later they returned back to the next plan of attack.

The minute Mist left, Soren muttered _glad that nonsense is finally over._

7.

"Mist has a gathering started," Ike said.

"A pity party, you mean," Soren said. 

Mist peeked in, with a plate full of appetizers.

"I heard that. I packed you some," Mist said.

She laid it down on the desk.

"Winning against the lobster was a big deal, though! I was really proud that you made it that far, and that people love you as much as all of us do."

"If it pleases you, then so be it," Soren said.

"I knew you wouldn't come," Mist said with a sigh. "I'm really sorry; I wanted to see you win and turn it into the cooking gauntlet!"

"I have to say, it was pretty neat seeing Soren beat out the crown prince of Hoshido," Ike said.

Soren smiled, ever so faintly. "Thank you. Yours is the only opinion I care about," Soren said.

"Popularity contests are pointless. Still, I voted for you," Ike said. He showed his arm, where a _Team Soren_ button was right near his bicep.

"Thank you, Ike." His voice was softer this time. 

"I know you don't care, but I'm glad that the Soren fan club isn't just Ike and I anymore." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Though technically Skrimir has been trying to join for a while..." 

"Don't let him in, he'll knock books all over. You know how cats are," Soren said.

Mist grinned. "I'll try, but he's awful big. He's bound to come into the meetings eventually. He's pretty big, I can't exactly lock him out."

Soren furrowed his brow. "There's meetings?"

"Well, Ike never shows up, but I bake cakes and make buttons and pass them out. Last time I knitted this for you and Ike's next house," Mist said.

It said _Home sweet home_ in cross stitch. It was only now that Soren saw a button at the bottom, that said _I have the smartest brother-in-law._


End file.
